The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helenium plant, botanically known as Helenium hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Double Trouble’.
The new Helenium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Helenium cultivars with double inflorescence form, sterile flowers and a long flowering period.
The new Helenium originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in 1998 of two unnamed selections of Helenium hybrida, not patented. The new Helenium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helenium by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Helenium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.